


이웃

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>포 다메론 x 맷<br/>현대 AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	이웃

**Author's Note:**

> 포 다메론 x 맷  
> 현대 AU

직장 때문에 급하게 이사 오긴 했지만 맷은 새로운 동네가 꽤 마음에 들었다. 거리는 깨끗하고 조용했고 가까운 거리엔 꽤 큰 스타벅스도 있었다. 인터넷 연결도 나쁘지 않았고 집주인은 더더욱 마음에 들었다. 대학교 기숙사를 떠나고 난 뒤로 만난 최고의 집주인이라는 찬사를 붙여도 모자랄 정도였다. 1층에 있는 베이커리는 이 근방에서 소문이 자자한 맛집이었고 조금만 걸어가면 그의 직장이 나왔다. 비록 그가 살고있는 곳에서 한 블럭만 더 가면 게이바가 즐비하게 늘어서 있긴 했지만 그래도 좋았다. 맷은 게이에 대해 거부감이나 편견을 가지고 있지는 않았다. 오히려 그들처럼 되고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 호기심을 넘어선 동경에 가까운 이상한 감정은 그가 어렸을 때 부터 쭉 존재해왔던 그만의 비밀이었다.

하이스쿨에 입학하고 나서부터 맷은 체육 시간의 대부분을 다른 남자아이들을 훔쳐보는 데에 소비했었다. 그랬기 때문인지, 아니면 그가 영 재주가 없었기 때문인지 그의 체육점수는 항상 아슬아슬하게 낙제를 면한 수준이었다. 몇몇 소년들이 그런 그의 시선을 눈치채고 다가오긴 했지만 글쎄, 맷은 부모님께 자신이 게이일지도 모른다는 사실을 죽어도 말할 수 없었다. 그랬기 때문에 그는 항상 말도 안 되는 이상한 변명들을 늘어놓아야 했다. 물론 그에게 말을 걸었던 소년 중 맷이 늘어놓는 헛소리가 변명이라는 것을 모르는 사람은 아무도 없었다해도 말이다.

아무튼, 그는 새로운 동네가 마음에 들었다. 단 하나 눈앞의 저 새끼만 빼고. 금방이라도 한 대 칠 것 같은 눈으로 사람을 바라보는 옆집 남자는 차마 좋아할래야 좋아할 수가 없었다. 처음 만난 맷이 웃으며 인사를 건넬 때에도 불만 가득한 눈으로 바라보곤 집으로 쏙 들어가 버린 저 무례한 남자를 좋아하는 사람이 있다면 그것이야말로 기적일 게 분명했다. 아니면 얼굴을 무지하게 밝히는 사람이던가. 성격은 무례하지만, 얼굴은 꽤 봐줄 만한지라 남자의 집에는 사람이 끊기질 않았다. 맷은 이 아파트가 다른 곳보다 방음이 잘된다는 사실에 안도했지만, 괜스레 밤마다 찝찝한 기분을 느끼며 깨야만 했다.

다행히 옆집 남자는 맷에게 날이 선 태도를 보이긴 했지만 그를 쥐어패거나 조져버리고 싶은 마음은 없었던지 항상 노려보기만 하고 별다른 행동을 하지는 않았다. 맷은 후추 스프레이 같은 거라도 사야 하나 진지하게 고민했지만, 자기보다 키 작은 남자가 덤벼들 것 같지는 않았기 때문에 그냥 무시하고 지내기로 결심했다. 어차피 남자와 자신은 생활패턴도 달라서 복도에서 마주칠 일은 손에 꼽을 정도로 적었다.

“안녕하세요.” 하지만 가끔, 가끔 아주 재수없는 날 맷은 남자와 마주치곤 했다. 맷이 마지못해 웃는 얼굴로 인사를 했지만 남자는 나른한 표정으로 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이고 제 우편물을 찾아 올라가 버렸다. 으 재수 없어 죽겠네. 아침인데 출근도 안 하고 뭐 하는 거야. 포 다메론이라고 쓰여진 우편함이 남자라도 되는 것처럼 매섭게 쏘아보던 맷은 궁시렁대며 우편함을 뒤졌다. 오늘쯤 그의 월급 수표가 도착했어야 했는데 우편함은 텅텅 비어있었다. 갑작스레 불길한 예감이 들었지만, 그는 그것을 무시한 채 아파트를 떠났다.

그리고 한 여섯 시간쯤 지나고 나서 맷은 오늘이 자신의 인생 중 최고로 엿 같은 날이라는 것을 깨달았다. 차라리 그 옆집 남자를 외나무다리에서 만나는 게 나을 것 같다는 생각이 들 정도로. 서류가 꼬여서 일주일 뒤에나 첫 월급이 도착할 거라는 소식을 들은 맷은 집주인에게 전화해 사정사정하며 부탁을 해야 했고 그다음부터는 거의 모든 일이 꼬이기 시작했다. 평소에는 문제없이 잘 돌아가던 컴퓨터들이 모조리 고장이라도 난 모양인지 거의 10분에 한 번씩 전화가 오기 시작했다. 어떤 사람은 거의 울먹이면서 전화해 지금까지 그의 인생이 얼마나 비극적인지에 대해서 늘어놓기도 하고 어떤 사람은 그의 개인 노트북을 가져와 고쳐달라고 떼를 쓰기도 했다.

‘괜찮아. 괜찮아. 오늘은 내가 좋아하는 레스토랑에 갔다가 새로 생긴 컵케잌 가게에 들러서 한 박스를 꽉 채워서 사올 거니까.’ 맷은 호흡을 가다듬으며 주먹을 꽉 틀어쥐었다. 그리고 퇴근 시간이 되자마자 회사를 빠져나와서 달리기 시작했다.

하지만 애석하게도 신은 그의 하루를 제대로 망쳐주고 싶었던 모양이다. 레스토랑의 주방장은 예고도 없이 휴가를 떠났고 먹고 싶었던 컵케잌은 이미 다 팔려버린 지 오래였다. 맷은 신경질적으로 기름투성이 도넛을 사서 집으로 돌아갔다. 아무라도 좋으니 화풀이가 하고 싶었던 그는 눈앞의 캔을 있는 힘껏 발로 차버렸지만 그게 또 재수 없게도 가로등에서 튕겨져 맷의 이마를 때려버렸고 덕분에 그의 안경에 미세한 흠집이 생겨버리고 말았다. 맷은 이제 신이 아닌 자기 자신을 저주하고 싶은 기분이 되었다.

“하, 내가 이럴 줄 알았지.”

엘리베이터 앞에 ‘고장’이라고 쓰여진 노란 포스트잇을 보고 맷은 코웃음을 쳤다. 내일은 오늘 하루보다 낫기만 했으면 좋겠다는 희망인지 체념인지 모를 생각을 하며 맷은 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 평소보다 더 무겁게 느껴지는 백팩과 발걸음이 원망스럽기만 했다. 맷은 고개를 푹 숙이고서 터덜터덜 계단을 올라가기 시작했다. 그리고 아주 당황스러운 장면을 마주하게 되었다. 맷은 어두운 구석에서 들려오는 낮은 신음소리에 깜짝 놀라 몸을 황급히 숨겼다. 이제 한 층만 더 올라가면 집이었는데.

다행히도 눈앞의 두 사람은 하고있는 행위에 정신이 팔려서 맷의 존재를 전혀 눈치채지 못한 모양이었다. 어둠에 익숙해지자 맷은 눈앞의 두 사람이 모두 남자라는 것을 알아채고는 두 손으로 제 입을 틀어막았다. 머릿속이 새하얘진 맷이 이대로 도망이라도 갈까 생각했지만 그런 그의 생각과는 다르게 두 다리는 이곳에 뿌리라도 내린 듯 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 아래 있는 남자는 연신 서 있는 남자의 눈치를 보며 고개를 움직이고 있었고 벽에 기대어 서 있는 남자는 나른하게 만족스러운 신음을 흘리며 상대의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 시간이 얼마나 지났을까. 한참동안이나 끝나지 않을 것 같던 행위가 끝나고 두 사람이 사라지자 눈치를 보던 맷은 천천히 발걸음을 옮겼다.

아직까지도 얼떨떨했다. 미처 준비도 되지 않았을 때 강제로 성교육비디오를 봤던 어린 날의 기억처럼 강렬한 충격이었다. 손안에 흥건하게 맺힌 땀을 바지춤에 닦으며 열쇠를 꺼내려던 순간 튀어나온 한 인영에 놀란 맷이 반쯤 펄쩍 튀어 올랐다.

“쥐새끼처럼 숨어서 보고 있었어?” 갑자기 코너에서 나온 사람은 하필이면 옆집 놈이었다. 재수 없는 새끼는 뒤로 넘어져도 코가 깨진다더니 딱 오늘의 맷을 위한 문장이었다.

“왜? 집주인한테 말해서 쫒아내보기라도 하려고? 어디 한 번 말해보지 그래.”  
“아니, 전, 그건 아니고….” 맷이 말을 더듬자 남자는 위아래로 맷을 훑어보더니 그를 벽으로 밀어붙였다.

“뭐야, 씨발 너 섰어? 이거 완전 변태 새끼잖아.” 남자는 낄낄대며 웃었다. 한마디 쏘아붙여 줄까 생각했던 맷은 자신의 달아오른 아랫도리를 발견하고, 갑작스레 닥쳐오는 공포감에 덜덜 떨면서 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 미쳤다. 차라리 아래라도 멀쩡했으면 ‘공공장소에서 그딴 짓을 한 네가 이상한 놈이지!’ 하고 한마디 말이라도 해볼 수 있었는데 이렇게 되버려서는 되려 그가 신고를 당할 확률이 높았다. 당장이라도 남자를 밀어버리고 도망가고 싶었지만 그게 다 무슨 소용인가. 어차피 이 남자는 제 옆집에 살고 있는데. 형량을 늘리고 싶다면 몰라도 그런 게 아니라면 가만히 있는 게 나았다.

“무슨 생각을 하면서 날 보고 있었길래 이렇게 된 거야.” 남자는 얼굴을 가린 맷의 두 손을 억지로 잡아 끌어내렸다. 창백하게 질린 그의 입술을 머하니 내려다보던 그는 맷에게 몸을 바싹 붙였다. 맷은 이제 남자의 숨소리도 느낄 수 있었다.

“너도 하고 싶었어? 그래서 이렇게 된 거 아냐?” 귓가에 울리는 낮은 목소리가 매력적이었다. 맷은 제 얼굴이 붉어지는 것을 느꼈다. 남자는 이런 상황에도 반말이었다. 아니 존댓말이었다면 더 재수 없었을지도 모르지만.

“불쾌했다면 제가 사과드릴 테니까…” 어쨌든 맷은 똑같은 사람이 되고 싶지 않았기에, 그리고 눈앞의 남자가 제발 선처를 베풀어주길 말하며 존댓말을 썼다. 하지만 그의 그런 간절함이 남자에게 전해지지는 않은 것 같았다. 어쩌면 너무 전해졌을 수도 있고.

“그래, 씨발 아주 좆같았어. 여길 세우고선 내가 그 짓 하는 걸 보고 있었단 말이지. 어떻게 책임질 거야? 사과 따위로 내 기분을 다시 나아지게 만들 수는 없다고.” 말은 그렇게 했지만 남자는 실실 웃으며 발기한 맷의 것을 은근히 쓰다듬었다. 누군가 맷에게 아이를 어떻게 만드냐고 묻는다 해서 당황하고 어버버거릴 정도로 성적인 지식이 전무하지는 않았다. 하지만 처음으로 접해보는 다른 누군가의 성적인 손길은 그보다 더 당혹스러웠고 자극적이었다. 옷 위로도 확연히 느껴질 정도로 남자의 손은 단단했다. 운동이라도 하는건지 아니면 무슨 궂은일이라도 하는건지는 몰랐지만 제 손과는 다른 타인의 손길에 맷의 것이 조금씩 흥분하기 시작했다. 제발..하고 낮은 애원이 맷의 입술 사이로 새어나갔고 남자는 즐겁다는 듯 맷의 것을 꽉 틀어쥐었다.

“제발..뭐?” 남자는 똑바로 맷을 바라보고 있었고 그런 남자의 강렬한 시선을 감당하지 못했던 맷은 결국 고개를 돌려버렸다. 남자는 미친놈처럼 웃으며 맷을 잡아끌었다. 문 열어. 그가 작게 속삭였고, 맷을 알 수 없는 박력에 자기 아파트 문을 열어주고는 멍하니 남자를 바라봤다. 이제는 모든 것이 저 남자에게 달려있었다.

 

**

 

포는 거기가 마치 제집이라도 되는 것 마냥 으스대며 맷의 아파트로 들어갔다. 샌님처럼 생겼길래 별다른 기다를 하진 않았는데 아니나 다를까, 아파트 내부의 풍경도 꼭 저 처럼 지루했다. 포는 고개를 슬쩍 돌려 남자를 빠르게 스캔했다. 하나부터 열까지 전혀 자신의 취향이 아니었지만, 봐줄 만한 구석이 있다면 그나마 저 잠자리 같은 안경 너머의 눈뿐이었다.  
간절함과 두려움과 성적 흥분이 마구잡이로 뒤섞인 저 남자의 표정에 괜히 흥미가 동하는 것을 느끼며 포는 헛기침을 했다. 그리곤 시선을 살짝 내려 명찰에 쓰여진 남자의 이름을 확인했다. 맷. 이름마저도 지루해. 맷은 주인의 슬리퍼를 찢어버린 강아지처럼 안절부절못하며 포를 바라봤다. 포는 소파에 반쯤 기대서 그런 맷의 다급해 보이는 시선을 즐겼다.

“이리 와.” 맷은 기다렸다는 듯 순순히 포에게 다가왔다. 포는 솜사탕처럼 보이는 맷의 금발을 우악스럽게 잡아당겨 자기 바지춤으로 가져갔다. 당황해하던 맷의 손길이 갈 곳을 잃고 허우적거리다가 마침내에는 소파를 꽉 틀어쥐었다. 그의 커다란 손이 새하얗게 질려있었다.

“어떻게 하고 싶어?” 포가 나른하게 맷의 얼굴을 자신의 성기에 부볐다. 맷의 손끝이 작게 떨려오기 시작했다. 하지만 이내 눈을 감고 개처럼 킁킁대며 자신의 냄새를 맡는 그의 모습에 포가 큰소리를 내며 웃었다.

“뭐야. 너 생각보다 더 변태 같아.” 맷은 떨리는 손으로 포의 바지 버클을 풀렀다. 그런 맷의 모습이 평소 섹스파트너건 아니면 애인이건 간에 일단 다정하게 대해주자 주의였던 포에게 가학심을 불러일으켰다.

“평소에 내 목소리 들으면서 자위라도 한 거야? 그런 게아니면 어떻게 이렇게 기다렸다는 듯이 달려들어?” 수치심으로 새빨개진 저 얼굴에 싸버리고 싶다는 생각을 하며 포가 맷의 달아오른 귓바퀴를 쓰다듬었다. 대답 안 할 거야? 포가 맷의 귀를 세게 잡아당겼지만, 그가 그러건 말건 천천히 포의 것을 입에 문 맷은 어쩔줄 모르겠다는 난감한 표정을 짓다가 눈을 꼭 감고서 혀를 내밀어 선단 끝을 핥았다.

맷은 오래전부터 그가 바래왓지만 차마 실행에 옮길 엄두를 내지 못하던 상황이, 막상 이렇게 눈앞으로 다가오니까 그만 도망쳐버리고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 하지만 동시에 이 남자의 것을 미친 듯이 빨고 싶다는 생각도 들었다. 운동이라도 하는 모양인지 남자의 탄탄한 허벅지는 구릿빛이었고, 그의 머리를 휘어잡고 있는 남자의 손은 커다랗고 따듯했다.

그런 맷의 고민을 알지 못했던 포는 맷이 시간을 끌려고 하는 모양이라고 생각해 막무가내로 자신의 것을 쑤셔 넣었다. 컥 하는 소리가 들려왔지만, 포는 개의치 않고 허리를 흔들었다. 어차피 잘못한 것은 저쪽이었으니 거리낄 것이 없었다.

“아무것도, 모르면서 달려들기는….” 충분히 단단해졌다고 생각하자 포는 맷을 소파 위로 끌어당겨 그의 바지를 벗겼다. 맷의 성기는 단단해질 대로 단단해져서 말간 액을 흘리고 있었다.  
“이런 상황에서도 좋다고 물건을 세운 거야?” 포는 대충 적신 자신의 손가락을 맷의 뒤로 가져갔다. 맷이 악! 하고 전혀 섹시하지않은 비명을 질렀다. 대충 몇 번 쑤시고 박아버릴 생각이었던 포는 생각보다 빡빡한 맷의 뒤에 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“아저씨 처음이야?” 아저씨라니. 맷은 수치스러워서 죽고 싶은 심정이 되면서도 아저씨라는 호칭에 민감하게 반응했다. 시발 아직 스물 일곱밖에 안되었는데 아저씨라니. 이게 무슨 개 같은 소리인가. 맷이 무어라 말할 틈도 주지 않던 포는 성급하게 머리채를 잡아끌고 대답하라고 낮게 으르렁거렸다.

처음 만난 순간부터 알고 있긴 했지만, 이 새끼 생각한 것보다 성격이 훨씬 더 더러웠다. 맷은 잘못하다간 피를 볼지도 모른다는 생각이 들었고, 조금 쪽팔린 게 피를 보는 것보단 낫겠다고 생각하고선 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 모습의 어딘가가 포의 안에 있던 스위치를 눌러버린건지 몰라도, 포는 지금 당장 이 남자의 안으로 들어가고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 그가 다급한 손길로 자신의 것을 훑었다.

“처음이면 그렇다고 말하지 그랬어, 아니면 그냥 거칠게 쑤셔지고 싶었던 거야?”  
“야 씨발 니가,”  
“뭐? 씨발? 너 지금 나한테 욕한 거야?”

대답할 틈도 안 줬잖아…. 포의 서슬 퍼런 눈빛에 맷은 차마 내뱉어지지 못한 말을 꾹꾹 눌러 삼키며 눈을 감았다. 하지만 포도 딱히 대답을 바라고 했던 질문은 아닌었던듯 낄낄대며 웃더니 긴장으로 굳어버린 맷의 허벅지를 잘근잘근 깨물기 시작했다. 맷의 허벅지가 약하게 떨려오자 포가 길게 회음부를 핥아 올렸다.

“자, 잠깐, 윽,” 차마 참지 못한 신음이 맷의 입에서 터져 나왔다. 그가 움찔거리면 움찔거릴수록 포의 웃음소리는 조금 더 낮아지고 더 은밀해졌다.

“내 목소리 들을 때마다 이런 생각 했지? 그래서 매번 날 그렇게 쳐다본 거야. 아니야?” 맷은 아니라고 말하며 저 뻔뻔스럽게 웃는 낯을 걷어차 주고 싶다고 생각했지만 뜨거운 혀가 내벽을 휘젓자 맷은 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수 없게 돼버렸다.

“진작 이렇게 해줄걸.” 그 이후로도 포가 무어라 말을 이어갔지만 맷이 할 수 있는 거라곤 오로지 소파에 얼굴을 쳐박고 발정 난 개처럼 허리를 흔드는 것 뿐이었다. 그의 뒤가 녹진하게 녹아내리고 맷이 더이상 신음성을 숨길 생각조차 하지 않았을 때, 뜨겁고 단단한 것이 그의 안을 거칠게 가르고 들어왔다.

“아, 씨발.” 포가 상스러운 욕설을 내뱉으며 억지로 자신의 것을 쑤셔 넣었다. 맷의 목올대가 크게 울렁였다. 포는 만족스러운 표정으로 맷의 목덜미를 세게 깨물며 허리를 천천히 움직였다.

네 상상 속의 나는 어땠어? 응? 어떻게 해줬으면 좋겠어? 대부분의 엔지니어가 그렇듯, 맷은 전형적인 이과-공대-연구실의 루트를 탄 남자였다. 항상 그의 주변에는 남자들이 득실댔고 그들이 내뱉는 음담패설에 질린 맷은 통상적으로 말하는 ‘상스러운 말’에 면역력까지 갖추게 되었다. 하지만 포는 그런 맷의 얼굴이 폭발할 것처럼 새빨개질 정도의 말을 계속해서 그의 귓가에 쏟아냈다.

고통인지 쾌락인지 모를 야릇한 감정이 아래쪽을 둔탁하게 채워갔고 동시에 이상한 갈증이 피어오르기 시작했다. 포의 몸에서 후두둑 땀이 떨어져 내리고 맷은 그의 움직임에 맞춰서 허리를 흔들었다. 이미 그의 몸은 제어를 벗어난 지 오래였다. 포가 맷의 것을 거칠게 흔들었다. 앞뒤로 가해지는 자극에 맷의 머리속이 새하애졌다. 소파의 삐걱대는 소리와 뒤에서 전해지는 열기만이 맷이 인지할 수 있는 전부였다. 마침내 맷이 포의 손안에서 절정을 맞이하며 커다랗게 경련했다. 그가 소파 위에 축 늘어져 간신히 가는 숨을 몰아쉬고 있자 포가 못마땅하다는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“안돼. 아직 안된다고. 멋대로 굴지 마.” 포는 맷의 축 늘어진 허리를 잡고 그의 몸을 돌려세웠다. 자세를 바꾸고 다시 박아대는 그 때문에 맷은 죽을 지경이었지만 동시에 차오르는 황홀감에 미칠 것 같았다. 남자는 즐거워 보이기도 하고 짜증나 보이기도 하는 반쯤 찌푸린 얼굴이었다. 평상시에도 남의 생각 읽는 것에는 능력이 없었던 맷이지만 이 남자가 굉장히 흥분한 상태라는 것을 단박에 알아차렸다. 그는 남자의 흥분한 얼굴을 아래서 올려다보며 이런 표정을 만든 것이 자신이라는 이상한 우월감에 도취되서 신음을 흘렸다. 부끄럽게도, 종래에는 남자의 엉덩이를 잡아 쥐고서 조금 더 자신의 안으로 깊숙히 들어올 수 있도록 끌어당기기도 했다.

“대체 지금까지 어떻게 참은 거야?” 포는 맷을 끌어당겨서 키스했다. 축축하고 물컹한 남자의 혀가 맷의 입술을 가르고 들어왔다. 포는 그의 서툰 혀 놀림단에 웃어버리고 싶었지만 동시에 흥분해버렸다. 짧은 신음과 질척대는 소음이 섞여 민망한 소리를 만들어냈다. 맷이 그의 목을 끌어앉자, 장난스레 혀를 섞어오던 포가 맷의 뒷통수를 끌어당겨 더 깊게 키스했다.

허리가 찌르르 울리는 격통이 그를 강타했다. 맷은 눈을 감고 남자가 흔드는 대로 정신없이 흔들렸다. 남자의 짐승 같은 신음이 귓가를 가득 채웠고, 다시금 그의 것이 단단해지고 있었다. 맷이 아래로 손을 가져가 흥분한 제 것을 흔들었다. 그 모습에 자극이라도 받은건지 포의 움직임이 더욱더 거칠어졌다.

“안경에 싸도 돼?”  
“뭐, 뭐?”  
“안경 위에 싸도, 되냐고, 빨리!!” 처음으로 여유를 잃어버리고 다급하게 구는 남자의 말에 맷이 떨떠름한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였고 포는 재빨리 자신의 것을 빼내서 맷의 얼굴에 그대로 사정했다. 윽 하고 맷이 질겁을 했지만, 포는 사정의 여운 때문에 그것을 눈치채지 못하고 몸을 부르르 떨며 소파를 내리쳤다. 그리고선 쉴 새 없이 욕설을 내뱉었다.

성격 하고는. 맷이 포가 알게 되면 화를 낼법한 생각을 하며 기진맥진한 표정으로 그를 올려다봤다. 포는 만족스러운 표정으로 맷의 촌스러운 안경 위에 얼룩덜룩 묻어있는 제 정액을 바라봤다. 그리고선 곧 맷의 얼굴에서 후회라는 감정을 발견하고 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“뭐야. 그 표정.” 포가 위협적으로 말했다. 맷이 움찔하면서도 시선을 피하지 않자 포는 인상을 구기더니 ‘아 됐어.’ 하고 선 냉장고로 다가가 맥주를 한 캔 꺼냈다. 그가 나체로 자신의 거실을 활보하는 것을 바라보며 맷이한숨을 내 쉬었다. 그제서야 맷은 포를 자세히 바라볼 수 있었는데, 생각보다 어려 보이는 그의 모습에 혹시나 그가 미성년자가 아닐까 덜컥 겁이 났다.

“너 몇 살이야?”  
“뭐야. 그게 이제서야 궁금해? 이 아저씨 양심 팔아먹었네….” 포가 한심하다는 표정으로 맷을 바라봤지만, 곧 맷이 훌쩍대기 시작하자 당황해서 들고 있던 맥주를 흘렸다.  
“야 왜 울어!”  
“아, 너 씨발…미성년자면..나, 감옥, 미안해…” 달래지 않으면 목놓아 울 것 같은 맷의 기세에 포는 어이가 없다는듯 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“훔쳐본 건 안 미안하고 그건 미안해?” 그는 더러워진 맷의 안경을 벗기고 퉁퉁부운 그의 눈가를 쓰다듬었다. 그것도 아까 사과했잖아 하고 맷이 작게 말했지만 포는 들은 체도 하지 않았다. 그래도 좋았지? 눈가를 접으며 웃는 포의 모습을 멍하니 바라보던 맷이 어이없다는과 표정을 지었다.

“한 번 더 할래?” 그런 맷의 코를 깨물며 포가 말했다. 맷이 포를 노려봤지만, 포는 아무렇지도 않은 듯 맷의 허리께를 은근히 만져왔다. 귓가에 달라붙는 그 낮은 목소리에 맷이 ‘너 몇살인데.’ 하고 대답했고 포는 웃으며 맷을 욕실로 잡아끌었다.

 

 


End file.
